Sabine Laurent
Sabine Laurent was a witch and a member of the New Orleans Coven. In Apres Moi, Le Deluge, it was revealed she was possessed by Céleste Dubois eight months prior to the start of the series. Celeste, while in Sabine's body, had hijacked the magical energy gained from the Harvest Ritual, which she used to both resurrect three deceased witches to carry out her plan and to fuel her own magical power; however, taking this magical energy prevented the four Harvest girls from being resurrected as they were intended after the completion of the Reaping. As such, it was Sabine/Celeste's death that brought Davina back to life. The Originals Season One Sabine first appeared in Always and Forever as a tour guide who showed human tourists around the French Quarter. Sabine knew that Elijah had been following her and asked if he was going to continue to do so. Elijah asked her if she knew who he is, and she replied, "Original vampire, always wears a suit. You and your family are famous among the witches, especially with your... brother back in town." Elijah then told Sabine that his brother was brought there because of a rumor of a witch conspiring against him by the name of Jane-Anne Deveraux. Sabine informed him that if his brother was looking for Jane-Anne then he was already too late, as she had been killed earlier in the evening. Sabine then brought him to see Jane-Anne's dead body, but Marcel and his vampires arrived shortly afterward, so she begged him to hide; she was concerned that if Marcel learned that a witch brought an Original back to town, the witches would be slaughtered. Sabine was later seen with Sophie and Agnes at the cemetery, where Sabine asked Sophie if she was really going to kill herself to prove a point to the Mikaelsons. Elijah then returned with Jane-Anne's body as a token of good faith until he can convince Klaus to join them. Elijah then requested more time, and though Agnes told him his time was up, Sabine snapped at her to shut up. She was later seen at Jane-Anne's memorial/consecration. In Tangled Up In Blue, Sabine approached Hayley at the plantation house and promised she wasn't there to hurt her-- she was just a witch sent over by her friend Sophie to keep an eye on her. She explained to Hayley that the wolf who was watching her was drawn to her because of her child, and insisted that she and Klaus made something special. Hayley admitted that she wanted to find about the gender of the child, so Sabine offers to try an old method she learned from her grandmother. Sabine and Hayley then went inside find out the gender of the child by laying Hayley down on a table and using a crystal hanging on a necklace to perform an old wives tale; it is said that if the crystal spun clockwise, the child is a boy, while if it spun counterclockwise, the child is a girl. . The necklace swung counterclockwise, implying that the child is female. However, Sabine then had a vision, which caused her to drop the necklace and chant , "Hoc est infantima malom, Nos omnia perditu el eam" which means "The child is evil, It will destroy us all" in Latin. Sabine was then present at Katie's memorial, where she shared with the coven the vision she had about Klaus and Hayley's baby that suggested she would kill all of the witches. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Sabine was first seen at Rousseau's chatting with Sophie. She told Sophie that the other witches still need to time to come around and reminded her that they're just old-fashioned and scared. When Sophie was sassy in response, Sabine joked that she should be nice to her, as she was the only witch who still liked her. Suddenly, several men in black hoods invaded the back room and backhanded Sabine hard enough to knock her out before incapacitating Sophie and capturing her. When Sabine came to, she found the Mikaelson brothers waiting for her so they could question her on what happened. However, she refused to tell the brothers anything, because she knew that Elijah and Klaus would just kill Agnes once they found her; since Agnes was the last remaining Elder of their coven, she was the only witch with the power to do certain spells like the Harvest, which is why they needed her alive. In Bloodletting, when the Mikaelson brothers went to Marcel's house to demand the return of Hayley, Marcel insisted that he didn't have her. As a gesture of good faith, Marcel granted them permission to use Sabine to do a locator spell to find her. Sabine used Klaus' blood to make a connection to Hayley through the baby for the spell, and learned that she was in the Bayou; from there, Sabine explained that there were stories of encampments there of exiled werewolves who Hayley could be seeking. In The Casket Girls, Sabine told Sophie that she heard a rumor that Davina had run away from the compound. Sabine and three other witches went to St. Anne's Church to try to capture Davina, but Davina telekinetically levitated them in the air and snapped all of their necks. Sabina later reawakened, as she had cast a protection spell on herself before she left, thinking that she would be able to get away with doing magic, but Marcel caught her. He gave her two choices: she could be sentenced to death for breaking his rules, or she could live and cast another protection spell on Davina to ensure her safety. Sabine reluctantly chose the latter and cast the spell on Davina that ultimately saved her life, after Klaus attempted to kill her with poison. At the end of Apres Moi, Le Deluge, ''it was revealed that "Sabine" was actually possessed by Céleste Dubois, and had been for at least a year. She hijacked the power of the Harvest, resurrected Papa Tunde, Genevieve, and Bastianna, and instructed them to call her by her real name, Celeste. '' In Le Grand Guignol, when Celeste taunts Elijah by saying that she was tired of Sabine's body and ready to get a new one, she slit her throat with a piece of glass, killing Sabine. Personality Little was truly known about Sabine's personality, as the entirety of her time on the series was spent while she was possessed by Celeste, but it can be assumed by the way that Celeste "played" Sabine to maintain her cover that she was very friendly, supportive, and loyal. However, Sophie described Sabine as a "drama queen" on several occasions as a result of her visions. Physical Appearance Sabine had wavy brown hair and a chocolate skin tone. Her body was tall and fit, and she often dressed in bold colors. Like the majority of the other witches in New Orleans, Sabine's style was very bohemian/hippie-ish, and she was fond of wearing layered necklaces, bangle bracelets, and large rings. Name Sabine is of Celtic origin and it is used mainly in English and means "uncertain or boundary" The name Sabine is a Latin baby name. In Latin the meaning of the name Sabine is: A Sabine. From an ancient Roman tribe name, Sabinus. The Sabines were an Italic tribe. Legend says that the Romans abducted Sabine women to populate the newly built Rome. Appearances The Originals Season 1 *''Always and Forever*'' *''Tangled Up In Blue*'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree*'' *''Bloodletting*'' *''The Casket Girls*'' *''Apres Moi, Le Deluge*'' *''Dance Back from the Grave*'' *''Crescent City*'' *''Long Way Back From Hell*'' *''Le Grand Guignol*'' *''Farewell to Storyville* '' (archive footage) *''Moon Over Bourbon Street*'' (archive footage) :*possessed by Celeste Trivia *During a premonition that "Sabine" claimed to have had, she used the words: Hoc est infantima malom, Nos omnia perditu el eam. Translated into Latin, it means "The child is evil, It will destroy us all". *Sabine is the only other known witch capable of clairvoyance, aside from Bonnie Bennett though Sophie described Sabine's visions as being "open for interpretation." However, once it was revealed that Sabine had always been possessed by Celeste, the validity of her claim of a clairvoyant vision became very suspect, as it could be assumed that the suggestion of Klaus' child being dangerous to witches was meant to further her plan of revenge against Elijah and the Mikaelson family. *In The Casket Girls, Sabine was killed by Davina, but because she had cast a protection spell on herself prior to her encounter with Davina, she was resurrected shortly afterward. *In Apres Moi, Le Deluge, it's revealed that Sabine had been possessed by Celeste for over a year. *In ''Le Grand Guignol'', Sabine was killed by Celeste while she was possessing her, slitting her own throat. Gallery Sabine TO 1x01.jpg|Sabine Sabine 2 TO 1x01.jpg Sabine 3 TO 1x01.jpg Sabine 4 TO 1x01.jpg Sabine 5 TO 1x01.jpg Sabine 6 TO 1x01.jpg Sabine 7 TO 1x01.jpg Sabine 8 TO 1x01.jpg Sabine TO 1x03.jpg Sabine 2 TO 1x03.jpg Sabine 3 TO 1x03.jpg Sabine 4 TO 1x03.jpg Agnes and Sabine TO 1x03.jpg|Agnes and Sabine Sabine 5 TO 1x03.jpg Sabine TO 1x06.jpg Sabine 2 TO 1x06.jpg Sabine 3 TO 1x06.jpg Sabine 4 TO 1x06.jpg Sabineoriginals.jpg Elijahhayelyy.jpg Elijahklaussabine.jpg The_Original_S01E01_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0259.jpg Davinawitches.png Sabine Fruit.jpg Sabine 5 TO 1x03.jpg Sabine3.jpg sabine1.jpg sabine2.jpg tumblr_n6mlcfGtKL1s389oyo2_400.gif|Sabine Laurent See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:New Orleans Residents Category:New Orleans Coven Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased